


Parents

by Book_freak



Series: Undercover [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dad Coulson, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Undercover Family, mama may, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: The best way for this mission to be completed is as a family. But can Daisy do it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from over at my ff.net account, I did not think I would write it as quickly as I did :D

Melinda looked over the mission file for the dozenth time. She sighed, looking at her partner. “You know how I hate undercover?”

Coulson groaned. “I know May,” He said, “But we have to. It's the best way.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. But _you_ have to brief Daisy.”

Coulson smiled a little. “I thought you were meant to be the brave one.”

May glared. “Don't act like she hasn't got you wrapped around her little finger.”

“I won't if you won't.”

May glowered and left without a word.

This cover was either going to be the easiest thing ever, or the hardest.

* * *

Daisy flicked over the file. “So it's an undercover job?”

“Yeah.”

She frowned. “Wait, you need someone to infiltrate, why not take May? She's better at that stuff than me.”

Coulson shrugged. “I am taking her. But the place has some pretty impressive closed-circuit security. So we need you too.”

Daisy stared at the document, adding it up in her mind. “Uuh, I don't wanna sound rude, but- what do we need you for?”

Coulson smiled. “Well, it's a gala. It'd be a little unusual if it was just you and May.”

Oh. It suddenly clicked. Daisy coughed quietly. “So... you- I mean, we'll be undercover as-” She broke off. She didn't want to say it.

Coulson's voice was unsurprisingly, quite gentle. “The simplest and most effective cover would be as a family.” He said. “But that depends on whether we can pull it off.”

Daisy could feel his eyes burning as she stared at the dossier on the desk. She knew what he was asking. Could _she_ pull it off? Coulson and May as her parents. Something about that felt deeply uncomfortable, but also incredibly _right_ at the same time.

She thought about it. Going to a gala as their daughter. Seeing May put on whatever persona fit their cover, teasing her about it later, going on mission with both of them and no one else, making them proud. Eating really expensive hors d'oeuvres. “I can do it.” She said, as confidently as she could.

“Are you sure?” Daisy was almost offended before she realised that this was concern, not doubt. “It's okay if you can't. We can find another way.”

Daisy shook her head. “No, you're right, this is the best way. I can handle it.” They both stood, and Daisy managed a smile. “But thanks for the concern,” She said, _“Dad.”_

Coulson laughed at the sarcasm. “You'll have to work on that.”

Daisy smiled sheepishly. “Whatever.”

“There you go, very teenage daughter.”

“I'm twenty-seven.”

“Details.”

* * *

Daisy sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, looking at the picture of Coulson from his file on her laptop. _Dad._ She thought, over and over, _Dad. You're gonna be my dad. For one night_. “Dad.” She said softly, liking the hint of warmth it brought, even though she still couldn't stop thinking of Cal. She could do it though. “Dad.” Because Coulson and Cal both loved her more than anything, and Daisy knew it.

She flicked the file over to May's. “M-” It stuck in her throat. Daisy swallowed. She didn't even want to think it. Trying didn't give her that weird-but-good feeling inside, it made her feel scared. Really really scared. She looked at the picture. May's eyes looked back at her, giving away exactly as much as May usually did. Something twisted in Daisy's chest. She tried to just let herself say it over in her head. _Mom._ She felt sick. She felt scared.

Maybe she couldn't do this.

Daisy closed her laptop with a sigh, hugging it to her chest. Now she felt bad. She could call Coulson dad easily enough, but she couldn't even _think_ of calling May-...

She stared at the wall, trying to force herself to. To just get over it, push through it. If May and Coulson, two people who were clearly head over heels for each other, could pretend to be married, she should at least be able to be their pretend kid.

Daisy didn't know how long she had been thinking when there was a knock at her door. She jumped. “Yeah!” She called.

When she saw that it was May, she still smiled. This whole thing just made her feel strange. She loved May to bits, but still couldn't quite do it. “Hey.” Daisy greeted, “What's up?”

May shrugged, entering. “Coulson said he'd briefed you on our mission.” She said.

“Oh, yeah.” Daisy said, “Expensive gala, it could be fun.”

May gave her a look, sitting down in Daisy's chair. “You clearly haven't been to many of these.”

Daisy snorted. “Not everyone hates fun as much as you do.”

May glowered, but Daisy could see the hint of a smile she was hiding. “Sorry if I don't think that being surrounded by strangers staring at my ass is _fun.”_

Daisy grinned easily. “Spoilsport.”

May rolled her eyes and smiled, unable to hold it back any longer. She hesitated. “You'll be okay?”

“You and Coulson taking it in turns or something?” Daisy deflected, looking away. She knew that May would see right through her. She always did.

Sure enough. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Really don't.” Daisy muttered, but she couldn't help but feel touched that May would offer to listen. “I just- I need to push through it, that's all.”

There was a pause, then Daisy was surprised when a hand closed around her wrist. She looked up.

May nodded towards to door. “Come on.” She said. “Staring at the wall isn't helping.”

* * *

“Hang on, _you're_ telling me to hit something to feel better?” Daisy asked as May pointed her towards the punching bag. “What happened to channelling my emotions?”

May shrugged, checking that the bag was secure. “That only works if you have an outlet. If those emotions are useful.” She raised an eyebrow, turning to face her. “Unless you want to practice pretending I'm your mother.”

The floor shook beneath them, and Daisy swallowed. It was even worse hearing May say it. “Fine.” She muttered, heading to the bag.

Melinda frowned, watching her stiffly get into it. Daisy's powers never played up any more. She knew she wasn't anyone's ideal mother, but it couldn't be that bad.

Could it?

It was hard to just hit the bag with no clear instruction, but after a few swings Daisy started to fall into a rhythm, beginning to zone out. She knew that she should be able to do this. No one else would have this much trouble pretending May was their mother for one night. For a mission. It might be awkward, but they'd get it done.

No one else had her life though, Daisy thought, dimly aware that her wrist was starting to hurt. Her anger and frustration grew, the tempo of her hits increased. It wasn't _fair._ She wished that none of them had the power that they did. The power to _taint_ this for her. To ruin basic words, concepts, to ruin _her._

“Daisy!”

She snapped out of it at May's call, and realised that the gym was shaking now, and so was she. Daisy swallowed, hands at her sides. “Sorry.” She muttered.

May bit her lip, trying to decide if there was anything she could do. She sighed. “Look, I know I'm not really- mom material.” She started, “But-”

“You're right,” Daisy interrupted, her voice hard. “You're not.”

The thinly veiled anger in her voice surprised May, and Daisy continued.

“The first mom I remember having slapped me across the face within a week.” She muttered, “And I can't even _remember why_.” Daisy punched weakly at the bag again. “The one before that sent me back before she could even learn- my- name-.” She punctuated each word with a harder punch to the bag, tears blurring her vision. “One mom sent me back because I wasn't good enough at ballet-” Her knuckles stung, “And another because I- broke my arm- and she didn't wanna pay the hospital bills.” Her breathing was erratic. “Another because she got pregnant, and that was better than me.” The room was shaking again. “And then I found my... _real_ mom.” She spat, “And she told me I was safe, that she wanted me.” Daisy stilled, clinging to the bag. “And then she tried to _kill me.”_

May couldn't decide whether she wanted to comfort Daisy or go and track down every person who had made her feel this way and make them pay.

Daisy bowed her head. “So you're right, you're not 'mom material'.” She murmured, resting her head against the bag. “Because I- I know you'd _never_ do anything like that.”

Daisy stayed where she was, refusing to look at May, to see the pity that she knew would be in her eyes.

After a moment, a warm hand rested on her shoulder. “Daisy,” May said softly, “Méishì.”

Daisy sagged, a smile coming across her face despite everything. She didn't know how just a couple of words from May could banish all those feelings of bitterness and vulnerability, but she didn't really care. “Xièxiè” She murmured. She glanced at May for a moment, then dove into her arms.

Melinda hugged her tightly. She didn't say anything yet. She knew that she didn't need to.

Daisy sighed, burying her face in May's shoulder. She felt better having told her, but she knew that she still couldn't do it. “I can't.” She said quietly. “I'm sorry, I- I just can't do it.”

“It's okay.” Melinda said, pulling away gently. She gestured towards the mats, indicating for Daisy to sit with her.

May leaning back against the wall. “I didn't learn how to speak English until I was five years old.” She said. “My parents always spoke Mandarin at home, so I spoke Mandarin.” Daisy's wide-eyed attentiveness made her smile. “I didn't even start calling my mother 'mom' until I was thirteen.”

“Why not?” It was so rare to get a glimpse of May's past. Even rarer for May to be the one letting her see it.

Melinda shrugged. “The kids at school made fun of me. At home she was always Māmā.” She said, “But I started using 'mom' in front of other people.”

Daisy glanced to the floor. “You never seemed like the type to change because of what other people think.”

“I was a kid.” She said softly. “Kids are like that. They want to be accepted. It's just part of life.”

Daisy got the idea that May wasn't just talking about herself. “So,” She swallowed, “ Māmā?”

“If you think it's easier.” May said, noting that Daisy could actually say it. “Mā would also be fine.” She hesitated, “You don't have to do the mission if you don't want to.”

“I do though.” Daisy said, smiling. “I _really_ do. We haven't been on a mission together in ages. I've missed it... Māmā.” She blushed slightly using it, but she wasn't scared. It didn't quite feel natural, but it felt... safe.

May smiled too. “Okay.” She said softly. She wouldn't admit how happy hearing Daisy say it made her feel. But maybe just this once she would let herself give in to the urge to put her arm around Daisy's shoulders and pull her into a sideways hug.

Daisy smiled and leaned closer. “Xièxiè.” She murmured again.

* * *

“So you're one hundred percent sure on what you're doing?” Coulson asked from the passenger seat, “You won't have any problems?”

Daisy rolled her eyes, seeing May smirk in the rear-view mirror. “You know what, I've just forgotten what this whole mission is about.” She said sarcastically. “Who are you? Where am I?”

May swallowed a laugh and Coulson scowled. “She gets this from you.” He grumbled.

May rolled her eyes, and Daisy giggled. Coulson grinned, “See, it's the eye-rolling. Exactly the same.”

“I will drive this car into a tree.”

“I'd rather if you didn't,” He teased, “Honey.”

Daisy recognised that glare. It was the one May used when she was trying not to smile. One that Daisy had first been somewhat intimidated by, but she now saw as a show of affection. As did Coulson, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

May ignored the both of them. “Almost there.” She muttered, seemingly to herself.

Daisy couldn't help but enjoy the warm feeling this whole thing caused inside. Being together with May and Coulson. Her temporary parents who felt more real and constant than any family she'd ever had. She didn't know if she'd ever tell them that. She didn't know if it was needed.

They probably knew.

May pulled them into the crowded parking lot, taking a space in the second row from the front. Coulson hurried to open the door for her, but she easily beat him to it, shooting him a smirk filled with undertones as she sauntered past him.

Daisy didn't think the lovesick way he watched her go by in her champagne coloured dress was entirely put on. Either way she faked a gag when he wrapped an arm around May. “Leave room for Jesus, dad!”

Both rolled their eyes good-naturedly, as if this were commonplace. For their cover it was. It made sense, and kept Coulson and May from being suspect for not being very physically affectionate. Though Daisy couldn't see why either of them would have a problem with that.

She fished her phone from her clutch as they walking through the door, and Coulson groaned. “Can't put it away for half an hour, huh?”

“Nope.” Daisy said, accessing the building's security under the guise of whatever old people thought that young people did on their phones.

When May returned from checking them in, Daisy headed Coulson off, taking her hand instead and walking in a companionable closeness that May would never normally allow.

May turned her head to look at her. “You okay?” She asked softly, in both personas.

“Yeah mā.” Daisy said, “I'm good.”

“Suck up.” Melinda grinned, squeezing her hand.

Daisy smiled. “Nah.” She said, “Not trying to score any points here. I just- ooh, canapes!” She immediately darted over to the buffet table.

Coulson laughed quietly, wrapping an arm around May's shoulders. “She's _your_ daughter.” He said.

“I shouldn't get all the credit.” May shot back, watching as Daisy again pulled out her phone, still chewing whatever bite-sized piece of food she had gotten.

That was their cue. “Care to dance?” Coulson asked, extending a hand.

Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, but Melinda's smile looked all to real. She was good at undercover though, despite her dislike of it. “Why not?” She said, taking his hand.

Daisy surreptitiously watched them dance with a concealed smile. Coulson and May did look really good together. May had explained how dancing could be used to scout out a crowded area, and they did that very well. She saw their eyes darting back and forth, catching sight of security guards, cameras, and exits. Yet they always returned to each other, and there was a warmth to both of them, a certain familiarity in how they held each other.

It was a mystery for the ages how those two had known each other for going on three decades without once hooking up.

She turned her attention back to the security system, typing on her phone as fast as she could with the touchscreen. Daisy had almost cracked the locks to the rooms upstairs when she glanced at the DJ's song list and- was that a slow song?

Coulson's eyes met hers just as the current song was wrapping up, and Daisy surreptitiously shook her head, looking back to her phone with a smug grin. They both needed this. Maybe it was the push they needed.

Melinda stiffened as she heard the slow song begin. Phil's hand gently rested on the small of her back, not pulling her closer, just there. Like him. Never forcing her to do something, but there if she wanted to.

It was almost embarrassing how easy it was to fall into his arms. Phil. Just Phil. Her best friend. And sure, she could keep an eye out over his shoulder, but she couldn't ignore how right it felt to have his arms around her. Melinda let her head rest in the crook of his neck with a soft sigh, getting a gentle kiss on the cheek that she wasn't entirely sure was for show.

Phil let himself tighten his arms around her, feeling her hair tickle his cheek. He caught sight of Daisy again. Her eyes were glued to her phone, but a smug grin on her face gave her away. She did this on purpose, and maybe he'd tell her off for it later, but for now he would just savour the feeling of Melinda being so close.

Daisy kept glancing up at them, smiling. How were they not together? She snapped a picture on her phone for posterity. They just looked so happy. She threw Coulson a nod as the song started to end.

Melinda sighed, knowing that soon she would have to pull away. She didn't want to. She didn't want to look into Phil's eyes and pretend that it was all for show. She wanted to stay like this forever.

She pulled away. He looked at her like he loved her, and Melinda could almost let herself believe it was real. “I think I need a drink.” She said, glancing towards Daisy.

Coulson smiled. “We'll see if we can confiscate that phone while we're at it.”

“You'd better.” Melinda said. She had noticed Daisy snapping her pictures from across the room.

Daisy smiled as they approached her. “Hey Māmā.” She greeted, hugging May closely as Coulson made small talk with another couple nearby.

Melinda rolled her eyes internally. So this was how it was going to be. Daisy sneaking as many hugs as she could while May couldn't push her away.

Fine.

May snagged Daisy's phone from her hand before she could stop her. “This is out of bounds until we get home.”

Daisy groaned convincingly. “Ugh, _fine.”_ She muttered, swallowing a canape whole. In actuality her phone now worked as an all access pass to the building.

May delicately picked up a glass of champagne, pretending to take a sip. She wrinkled her nose in apparent distaste and put it back down. “I need to go freshen up.” She said, “I won't be long.”

“I can survive without you you know.” Daisy teased.

“Sometimes I wonder.”

Daisy grinned, watching her go. Her first instinct was right, this was fun. Really fun. And running totally according to plan. It wasn't a tough mission. May just had to sneak upstairs now, beat the hell out of any security she encountered, and delete the Watchdog's inhuman database. Daisy knew she could have been the one to sneak away, but as the 'deviant kid' she would be under more suspicion from anyone watching her. Besides, May was better at being quiet than she was.

“And this is our daughter, Cory.”

Daisy looked up at the sound of Coulson's voice. “Oh,” She shook the hand of the older lady, “Hi.”

“Oh my,” The lady said, “She looks just like you!”

Daisy blushed and looked down. Coulson chuckled. “Maybe a little, but she definitely takes after her mother.”

Daisy swallowed, trying to spin her appearance as 'embarrassed by her dad' and not 'overwhelmed by emotion'. She could do this. She was fine.

A familiar hand took hers unexpectedly. “Excuse us.” Coulson said with a polite smile. “It's about time someone taught her to dance.”

The lady laughed, and said as they walked onto the dance floor, “I doubt she'd have much trouble finding a partner!”

Daisy couldn't help but grin at the sour look on Coulson's face. He was nailing the overprotective dad angle. “Don't worry Dad,” She teased, “I don't even know what a boy _is,_ remember?”

Coulson narrowed his eyes. “And I'm going to keep it that way.”

Daisy giggled, letting him take her other hand and start dancing. She joined in, moving back and forth to the beat, not really dancing so much as stepping in place. “You okay?” Coulson asked under his breath.

Daisy stared, but relaxed when she realised why he was asking. “Yeah.” She said softly, “It's fine.”

Coulson smiled “Good.” He managed to twirl her, and Daisy grinned. “You can tell us if it isn't, you know that, right?”

“Yeah.” She said softly. “It's just... kind of hard sometimes.”

“I know.” He murmured. “That's why it means so much when you do.”

Daisy managed a brief nod, which turned into a shriek of alarm when, without warning, Coulson tried to dip her, almost ending with them both on the floor.

Coulson managed to hold onto her as she scrambled to regain her balance, and the next moment Daisy was clinging to his shoulders tightly and giggling like a child. Coulson grinned bashfully, catching the eyes of those who had stopped to stare. “Her first time on the dance floor in years.” He said apologetically.

Daisy was still laughing helplessly into his shoulder, and she slapped his chest gently. “You couldn't have given me a _warning_ or something?” She asked, gasping for air.

Coulson rolled his eyes, but her laughter was infectious. “I thought you were meant to have good balance.” He said, chuckling.

“Oh shut _up_ dad.” She muttered, but continued giggling as Coulson dragged her in progressively sloppier circles.

May brushed her fingers through her hair to ensure that it wasn't messed up from her brief encounter with a security guard. He hadn't seen her face, which was a nice bonus, and the rest of the file deletion had gone perfectly.

She stopped at the top of the stairs when she caught sight of her companions. Dancing, if they could call it that, very much looking like the father daughter kind of dance that would be done at a wedding or family gathering. The kind no one would look twice at. All that was missing was for Daisy to be standing on Coulson's feet. And they were _laughing,_ Daisy's cheeks flushed, Phil smiling like his face was going to split in half. They looked so happy. Her two favourite people in the world. It was such a perfect moment that Melinda couldn't resist snapping a few pictures on her phone before they saw her.

When Daisy caught sight of May, her face lit up even more. “Māmā!” She laughed, dragging Coulson off the dance floor and towards her to give her another hug. “Dad almost dropped me on the ground!”

She was out of breath, but happier than Melinda could remember seeing Daisy in a very long time. They should do these mission more often. She smiled indulgently. “Don't worry honey, he throws me on the ground all the time.”

Daisy choked on air, turning bright red, and _holy shit_ May did _not_ just make a _sex joke_. “Ugh, _no!_ Shut up!” She cried, covering her face with her hands.

Coulson shook with silent laughter, but May noted that he was blushing more than a little himself. He smiled at her, again in that way that made her knees a little weak. “Another dance?” He asked.

Melinda considered it. They could easily leave now. The mission was completed, all that was left was for them to leave safely. This wasn't just a question for her cover persona. This was a question for her. “Sure.” She said, a softness in her gaze that wasn't usually there.

Daisy watched them go and unlocked her phone, which she had pickpocketed back from May.

Now... how to hack the song list?

* * *

Coulson shrugged off his jacket to gently drape it over Daisy's dozing form in the back seat of the car. She didn't move, but mumbled slightly, incoherently. “This was fun.” He said softly to his partner, who was driving.

“Good to see her happy.” May admitted, watching Daisy in the rearview mirror.

“Softie.”

“Shut up Phil.”

Coulson grinned, but obediently kept quiet. He felt deeply tired, but also deeply happy, in a soft, enduring way.

After a few minutes of silence, he sighed. “We should do this again some time.” He murmured. “It works well.”

“It does.” May said. “But I don't think I've been hugged that much in years.”

Coulson smirked. “You liked it.”

“Did not.”

“Little bit?”

She rolled her eyes. Fine. “Little bit.”

Unexpectedly, a soft voice from the back seat whispered, “I knew it.”

Coulson chuckled, and May glared at Daisy via the mirror. Not that Daisy could tell. She hadn't opened her eyes the whole time, but she did have that self-satisfied grin on her face. “You're grounded.” May said flatly.

Daisy's smile widened. “Sure Māmā.” She yawned, snuggling her face into Coulson's jacket.

May sighed, shaking her head. “She used to respect me.” She lamented.

“Yeah.” Daisy yawned, her voice softer. “Now I love you.”

May's lips parted slightly in surprise, and she smiled tentatively. “Love you too.” She mumbled.

“Love you three.” Coulson added, pressing a bristly kiss to May's cheek.

Daisy made a disgusted noise and May rolled her eyes. “Dork.”

“Your dork.”

May said nothing, just stared ahead, and Coulson and Daisy grinned.

“Daisy?” He said softly.

“Hmm?” Daisy didn't know why she bothered to keep her eyes shut.

“Anyone who wouldn't want you for their daughter is an idiot.”

May hummed in agreement, and Daisy felt like she might cry.

“Thanks Dad.” She managed to get out, grounding herself by holding onto his jacket. It was true, they really thought that.

Daisy finally had a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy screwed up her nose looking at the dossier file. “An auction for some dumb rich people?”

May smirked and Coulson sighed. “Yes. See anything interesting for sale?”

Daisy flickered through the pages, sitting back in the chair in Coulson's office, sunlight weakly creeping through the clouds outside. “Pretty sure I know who counterfeited that painting.” She said, “He's a nice guy, but not Monet.” She hesitated. “Huh.”

Coulson shook his head. “She's even getting your reactions now.” He teased May.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the grin. Things between them had felt... different, since they had gotten together. A good different though. And Daisy was thrilled for them, of course. May still hadn't gotten her back for the slow dance stunt.

Daisy swallowed. “How'd they get a terrigen crystal?”

“Not sure,” Coulson said, leaning forwards, “No one's been changed by it yet, but that thing being out in public like this is dangerous. Can't have civilians getting their hands on it, whether they're inhuman or not.”

To his relief, Daisy nodded. “We need to bring it in then. What's our cover?”

Coulson nodded to the file, and Daisy flicked the page, then had to fight to hide her smile. She loved this cover. She knew that they did too. “Cool.” She said. “Same as before?”

Coulson and May exchanged a look. “Well, not exactly.” Coulson said gently. “See, for May to get the crystal, we'll need to make a scene, so that no one notices.”

Daisy frowned. “Why don't I get it? It'd be safer, it can't hurt me.”

May smirked. “Not in this crowd. They'd be watching you.”

Daisy glared playfully, “And why would they be doing that?”

“I've told you that hair marks you out as a troublemaker.”

Daisy gasped in mock offence, delighting in May's soft laugh. Coulson shook his head and continued. “We'll reuse Charles and Heidi. You can be their angry entitled kid. You and I can stage a fight while May goes and grabs the crystal. We've rendezvous at the car.”

Daisy cocked her head, confused. “Don't Charles and Heidi hate each other?”

Coulson shrugged. “It's more of a marriage for convenience than anything. You'll be the kid they adopted because Heidi didn't want to ruin her figure.” Daisy sniggered and he smiled. “Why'd you ask?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You guys sure you can pull off the whole 'loveless relationship' thing?”

Coulson turned red and May scoffed. “Shut up Daisy.”

She grinned. “So is that a yes, or...”

When May glared at her, Daisy looked away. “Guess it is a yes.” She muttered.

* * *

It was different to the first time. Daisy felt like she was on show, like Charles and Heidi were saying 'look at what great people we are!' every time someone looked at her. She'd had parents like that before. Those who wanted an award for taking in a foster kid. Like there was something wrong with her.

Needless to say, Daisy wasn't a fan. But she pushed through it, jacking up the prices of a few items at the silent auction, messing around on her phone. It wasn't as much fun, but it was a mission. It weren't meant to be fun, they were meant to get their job done.

She glanced over at the sound of her pseudo parents voices and saw that they were having a quiet disagreement.

“Honestly Charles, we were just talking, I don't know what you're so worried about.”

“He was undressing you with his eyes.” The anger in Coulson's eyes wasn't something she'd seen before. Daisy had seen him angry, but not like this. This possessive, jealous fury that made her want to run right out the door.

May laughed, a Heidi laugh, shrill and ignorant, “Oh please, most men do. If I wanted to leave with him I would have done already, so stop being so jealous! It's not an attractive look on a man.”

“Well I guess you'd know all about attractive men.” He muttered, and Daisy felt the inexplicable urge to yell at May to _run._

She shook herself. This was stupid. She knew that Coulson would never hurt her, and he certainly wouldn't hurt May. He loved them both, she knew that. She _knew_ it. Coulson loved them. He wasn't a foster parent. He wasn't.

He caught her looking at them and threw her a wink. That and the smile he couldn't contain as May walked away did reassure her somewhat. Those lovesick eyes wouldn't hurt May. Or her. That dopey grin could only belong to Coulson. He loved them both.

It still took Daisy a minute to gather herself enough to approach, during which time Coulson shot her several meaningful looks. She knew that it was time for their little spat. But part of her was still shaking in her boots. She cleared her throat and walked up to him. “Kind of hypocritical for you to be mad at guys for undressing random women, right _dad?”_

The warmth in his eyes was gone. “Stay out of it Cory.”

“What, like I need to stay out of everything else too? Like I need to stay out of the _computer?”_ She let her voice get louder, fighting to keep her breathing steady so as not to let on the fear.

Coulson set his jaw. “We both know what you were really doing on that thing.” He retorted. “I'll be damned if any daughter of mine associates with those kind of people!”

“ _Those kind of people_ are my FRIENDS!” Daisy yelled, glad to see that they were getting stares. “And we _both_ know I'm NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!”

“Well sometimes I wish that was true!” Coulson shouted, and it was like a knife through her heart. “But while you're living under my roof you'll DO AS I SAY!”

Daisy couldn't keep the tears from welling in her eyes, but she kept going. “I HATE YOU!” She forced out, and the tears broke free.

Coulson's face took on a stony look. “That's it!” He said, grabbing her wrist, “We're going home!”

Daisy twisted her arm free. “Don't _touch_ me!” She snapped, “You don't _own_ me!” Her heart hammered in her chest. She had to fight not to run or hit him. She couldn't control her pulse, her breathing, the tears. This wasn't good. She was a hair away from causing a quake in the middle of a covert mission.

“You could have fooled me with how much we paid to get you!”

A choked sob escaped against Daisy's will, the tears streaming now. “Fine, then I guess I'll just GO if I'm so much _trouble!”_ She tried to go for angry but it wouldn't quite come. She stormed out the door, trying to soak up the tears on her sleeves and failing miserably.

“Cory!”

Coulson followed her into the car park, which was mercifully empty. Daisy heard the door close behind him and was glad that no one else had followed.

Coulson jogged slightly to catch up with Daisy. “Good job.” He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Daisy flinched violently, staggering several steps away. She stared at him, blood pounding in her ears.

Coulson stopped, suddenly horrified. “Daisy?” He asked, “Are you okay?”

Daisy shuddered, continuing to the car. She said nothing, but Coulson could swear the ground beneath them shook.

“Daisy, it's me, you can tell me what's wrong, okay?” Though he had a sinking feeling. Coulson followed, but kept some space between them.

Daisy reached the car but found it locked. She knew that May had the keys, so she put one hand on the roof to brace herself. She wished she could stop. She knew that Coulson was worried. “I-I'm _sorry.”_ She whispered, still shaking with sobs.

“It's okay.” He tried to comfort, going for a gentler touch, putting one hand over hers.

Daisy jerked away once again. “No, don't, _please.”_ She begged, “Don't touch me.”

“Okay.” He said, drawing back “Just talk to me, tell me what's wrong.”

 _“Nothing,_ I'm fine.” She said, the statement falling flat on it's face. “I-I'm being stupid, I just- I can't...” Daisy squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. “I wanna go home.” She said in a small voice, still shaking uncontrollably.

A click came from the car and a familiar voice said, “Well that was easy.”

Daisy bowed her head in a futile attempt to keep May from seeing. She knew it wouldn't work, but it was all she could do.

“Daisy?” There it was. “What happened, what's wrong?”

Daisy didn't reply, and she looked to Coulson. He shrugged helplessly, shaking his head when she went to take Daisy's hand. “What the hell did you _do?”_

“I don't know,” Coulson said softly, watching her cry. “I- I thought everything was going well until we left, but...”

Alarms started ringing and May jammed the case with the terrigen under the driver's seat.

Daisy darted into the back seat. “We have to go.”

Coulson hesitated, then asked, “You okay if I ride back here?”

Daisy nodded shyly, desperately wishing she could stop crying.

She curled in on herself as much as she could, knowing that they were both watching her. Of course they were. They were Coulson and May. They loved her, they would never hurt her. She hated herself for being scared anyway. “I-I-I'm fine.” She tried to assure, but the tears still wouldn't stop, “I-I just, I-...” She trailed off, feeling her breathing become more and more shallow. “I can't _breathe-_ I-”

May's alarmed eyes found the rearview mirror. Coulson's hand hovered just above Daisy's, “Just breathe with me, okay?” He said soothingly, “Look at me, Daisy, you need to calm down. We're here, you're safe.”

Daisy raised her eyes to meet his, still shaking violently with sobs. She followed his instructions, taking a deep breath in through her nose first, then evening out gradually. After a minute of this, she collapsed into his arms. “I'm sorry.” She mumbled, “I just- I can't _stop.”_

“It's okay.” He soothed, one arm wrapping around her ribs and the other around her shoulders. “We're here, it's okay.”

Daisy buried her face in his shoulder, “I... you just really pull it off.” She whispered. “It was- I was... scared.” She felt ashamed. Stupid. She swallowed. “I- had a few families like that.” She admitted. “They- they only wanted me to make their family work, a-and that made it my fault when it didn't.”

Coulson met May's eyes in the mirror and he held her all the tighter. “That wasn't your fault. Those people didn't deserve you.”

Daisy sniffled. “I didn't care. I didn't care whether they deserved me. I just- I just wanted a home.”

“You have one now. With us.”

“I know.” Daisy said softly. “I do. But- I'm so scared I'm gonna lose it.” She trembled, the tears starting again. “Everything could fall apart, and I-I...” She trailed off.

May sighed and, after checking that they hadn't been followed, pulled over. Coulson kept holding Daisy and she got out, giving him a nod to say she'd be back.

Coulson smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Daisy's head. “You won't lose us Daisy. I promise.”

She swallowed, noting that May had left. “What if you guys don't... if you-” She didn't want to say it. They were so happy together. She wanted them to be together. But some tiny, doubtful, scared part of her said that it could mean that she would lose both of them.

“If we break up?” He asked gently. “I mean, I'd rather that didn't happen. I love her.” He hadn't said so before. But it felt right. Daisy relaxed slightly and he continued. “But even if we do, neither of us are going to give you up. Got it?”

Daisy sniffled. “Okay.”

Coulson smiled, trying for a joke. “That custody battle would be _brutal,_ believe me.”

Daisy giggled, a soft, hopeful kind of laugh. “I'm way to old for _anyone_ to have custody.”

“Well that's the first point I'll have to argue in court.”

She smiled, “Why would you get custody and not May then?”

A knock on the window interrupted Coulson's answer, and Daisy opened the door, letting May in. “Shove over.” She said, nudging Daisy gently. Once she had slid into the back seat with them, she handed Daisy a container of ice cream.

Daisy looked down, ashamed. “I'm fine.” She mumbled.

May rolled her eyes. “Oh, good, then I can have it.” She made to take it back, but Daisy snatched it away. She smiled. “That's what I thought.” She handed her a spoon. “You okay?”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah.” She murmured, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

“Good.” May said simply, taking some ice cream with her own spoon.

Coulson pouted. “None for me?”

Melinda rolled her eyes fondly, ate another spoonful, and leaned over Daisy to kiss him. “Happy?”

Daisy looked down, awkwardly squeezing her eye shut, but she couldn't keep the massive smile from her face. Those two were just so sweet together.

Coulson hummed. “For now.” He grinned, “I might need some more later.”

Daisy groaned. “Stop trying to traumatise me, it's not fair.”

May smirked, poking her lightly in the ribs and getting a surprised squeak.

Coulson grinned. “We've been talking about which of us would get Daisy in a custody battle.”

May raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what's your case?” She asked.

Daisy let herself curl up, nursing a pint of ice cream, sitting between the two people she loved most in the world.

“Well let's face it Melinda, one of us can cook and one of us blew up my stove.”

“That was _one time.”_

Daisy grinned. “I can cook.”

May looked at him triumphantly. “See? Irrelevant. Plus women usually win custody. And the child's choice is taken into consideration.”

Coulson gasped. “Are you saying you're her favourite?”

Melinda pointedly took another scoop of ice cream and Coulson sighed. “Trying to buy love.” He said, shaking his head. “Sneaky.”

“Effective.”

“Well _I_ believe that Daisy is a girl with integrity that can't be bought.”

They both looked to her, and Daisy pretended to think for a moment before shaking her head, taking another bite of ice cream.

May shook with silent laughter and Coulson shook his head. “I give up, you deserve each other.”

“Damn right.”

“Yeah.” Daisy said, yawning around her spoon.

May gently smoothed her hair back. “Go to sleep.” She said gently, climbing into the drivers seat. “We'll wake you when we get home.”

“'kay.” Daisy mumbled, curling up to Coulson. His suit was soft. “I love you guys.”

Coulson smiled, wrapping an arm around her securely. “We love you too Daisy.”

May hummed in agreement, watching them in the mirror as she drove them home.

Daisy smiled sleepily. Her family.

Her parents.


End file.
